


I give my bread to you!

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Otoyomegatari | The Bride's Stories
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amira being helpful, F/M, Fluff, Pariya being awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Pariya has been working in her parents bakery as long as she could have remembered. She didn't have many skills, except making bread, and she didn't have many friends, but she was content with her life. That all changed when one day a boy walked into her bakery.





	1. Love that happened in the bakery

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally writing for my favorite pairing from this manga! Yay!
> 
> Of course, I don't own this characters and the story, I just borrowed them to play with them a bit!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

 

**Pariya's POV**

It was another ordinary day in the: _" Blushing bride_ " bakery, as I was siting behind the counter, doing embroidery while Amira, talked with me. It was Monday, and in this time of day not many customers come by, so I could do what I wanted, while I waited for someone to come over. And when I feel really bored I usually call Amira over to help me cheer up or just pass the time as better as we can. 

The reason I am doing embroidery now is because our house burned down in a fire, and not many things have left over. Luckily we came on time to save the bakery. Unfortunately everything else was lost, and right now, we are staying at Amira's house, while we are rebuilding our own house. Therefore my mother instructed me to make up for the lost embroidery, by making it again. And here I am doing embroidery, while working in a bakery. My life is sometimes just peachy.

For a couple of moments, my thoughts wandered, and I looked through the window that was near the entry to the bakery. I could see the street and the houses on the other side, and yet again I found myself wondering why the hell did my parents name the bakery: " _Blushing bride"._ It totally didn't make any sense, and it was also really embarrassing. I mean my mother hadn't been a blushing bride for a long time already, and I surely am not one right now ( _A_ _nd probably will never be_ ). 

I shook my head, and sighed, repeating the thought yet again in my head:"  _And probably will never be_ ". Yes, I don't like to admit it, but I do have a problem with talking to people. Not to mention boys. It rarely turns out well, and that is why I don't have many friends.

I tried to find out the meaning behind the name, but I never did. My parents usually weren't so tight-lipped about anything, but apparently for this they were. So after some time of trial and error, I finally gave up and continued on with my life.

However I still found myself, getting back to thinking about the reason, and still never coming to a believable answer. I even asked Amira once, but even she couldn't help me much. Suddenly the needle slipped from my fingers and stabbed me, the blood flowing out in seconds. I grunted and put my finger in my mouth trying to forget about the pain and the blood.

At first Amira looked worried and ran inside the bathroom to find something. Returning shortly, she carried a plaster, and quickly put it on my finger, first cleaning it a bit with water. I thanked her, and for some reason she started snickering quietly, quickly turning into a full blown laugh at God knows what. Confused I asked her what is so funny, however I was left without an answer that satisfied my curiosity.

The only thing she said was:"Oh, Pariya you can be so cute sometimes!", and that isn't much to go on. Later after she had finished laughing I finally succeeded at coaxing the answer out of her. "It's just.... the faces that you make. They are so cute and funny, I just can't stop myself from laughing". At the same time I was insulted and embarrassed. Because it was Amira, I knew she wasn't laughing at me with any evil thoughts in mind, but I still got a bit angry, because of the reason for her laughter, so I reprimanded her, and scolded her angrily, but without any animosity. It was a friendly squabble, and after a couple of minutes, I got bored of it, so I continued where I left off.

Before either of us could start talking about a new topic, the bell rang, announcing a costumer has arrived. I put down my sewing material and looked up, plastering a smile on my face and automatically saying:" Welcome to the bakery:" _Blushing bride_ ". What can I get for you?". When my eyes met with the eyes of a young man, my brain had shut down completely. I couldn't even utter a sound for a full minute, I was frozen in place, trying to reboot myself, from the shock I had just experienced. I knew what this feeling meant, and I started to feel afraid, so afraid....

The boy looked worried and he repeated what he had probably said earlier, hoping that will, snap me out from my frozen state. "Um, I said I wanted some black bread, do you maybe not have any? And maybe some sweets? Like a roll filled with jam, or something? Are you alright, is something wrong?". When Amira elbowed me with her arm, I finally broke out of my haze and answered:" No, it is quiet alright, there is nothing wrong. I will bring you what you asked of me". I ran inside the kitchen as quickly as I could, losing my breath instantly and falling to the floor. I didn't really need to go to the kitchen, but at the same time I had to, so I could compose myself enough and give the boy what he had asked of me.

"Oh, boy, this is bad. This is really, really bad....", I didn't really fall in love often, but when I did, it was fully and instantly. It usually wasn't a love at first sight, but I suppose now it is, and it doesn't matter why. I just have to figure out how to do it. I just have to figure out how to survive this and move on. I really wasn't looking forward to it, but I will try my best and hope it all turns out okay in the end. ( _Yeah, like it always does, doesn't it?_ )

**Umar's POV**

When my father asked me to go to the bakery to bring some bread and sweets, I never thought I would find the nearest one closed. Apparently the owner was on  vacation, so sighing loudly, I asked the person passing by, where I could find another bakery. He had instructed me and pointed in the direction where I should go, so I slowly set off, whistling some happy tune and enjoying this beautiful day. And it really was a beautiful day.

Not a cloud in the sky, it wasn't too warm, there was a pleasant wind blowing, the perfect day for a stroll. I walked for some time, until I saw the bakery in the distance, so I quickened my pace. Entering the place, I looked around and found myself taking a liking to it. It had kind of a rustic and homey atmosphere, that rarely any bakery has nowadays. There was a smell of freshly baked bread, coffee and of wood. I came near the counter and saw two girls talking to one another. One of them turned toward me and asked me how she could help me. I told her what I wanted to buy, and I expected her answer. But it never came. She only looked at me not blinking, completely silent. Starting to worry I asked her if she was alright, and finally starting to come to her senses, the shorter girl quickly answered my question and ran away to the kitchen.

I looked at the taller girl and asked:" Is she really alright?". She just gave me a smile and said:" Yes, I am sure she is. She just isn't good with strangers", and also disappeared into the kitchen. They stayed there for some time, until the shorter girl went out, and giving me black bread and a roll with some jam. "H....h....here you go", she said, extending her hand and giving me the products. For some reason the girl was blushing furiously and she didn't met my gaze, so I just nodded and thanked her, taking the pastry from her hands. Our fingers brushed for a moment, and she jerked her hand back, blushing even more and hurrying yet again to the kitchen. Before she disappeared, she added:" I......i ho.....ho.....hope you enjoy eat.....eating it!". Turning around and exiting the shop, I thought on how weird this whole meeting seemed. And I really am not sure why. I haven't done anything strange, have I? I hope not, because I think that short girl is kinda cute. I don't want to leave a bad impression.

As sun shone even brighter, I ate the roll, and found myself enjoying it immensely. So I decided I would visit this bakery again, just because the dough is really good. ( Definitely not because of a sorta kinda cute girl!).

**Pariya's POV**

If Amira hadn't entered the kitchen at that moment, I would have probably got a panic attack. I just couldn't relax, and I was breathing hard and ragged, like I just ran a marathon. Amira put a hand on my arm, and massaged it a bit, crutching to my level, and singing softly and quietly to calm me down. And it almost always worked. I don't know why, but I just found something really relaxing in Amira's singing. Finally getting some air, I breathed in and out, and finally calmed my breathing and myself a bit. We stayed like that in silence for some time, until I could finally find the voice to speak:" Amira, I am sorry. I don't know what hit me. It is just.... as soon as I saw those eyes, I got lost. It's just....", but before I could continue Amira put a finger on my mouth, silencing me instantly and giving me a warm smile. "It is quite alright, Pariya. I know. And I know you are aware too about what has happened. One thing that we have to make clear right now is how do we proceed from now on?", she looked at me in anticipation, but all I could do, was avert my gaze. ( _God, I feel so much like crying right now...)._ "I don't know. I don't have a clue. Like I never did before. I beg of you Amira, please help me out. I can't do this alone, so could you be my support?", I asked, looking over at her with hopeful eyes.

A big smile grew on Amira's face and she slightly nodded, saying:" Of course you have my support, Pariya. I am your friend, I will always support you. I will help you with the best of my abilities, I promise". Amira took a hold of my hand and squeezed hard, which made me sight in relief. Well, if nothing else I at least have Amira's support. I know that with her help, I can definitely do this. ( _At least I hope so)._ I sighed again, and steeling my gaze I concluded:" All right, we can do this. We just need a battle plan. Any thought, Amira?". Amira just giggled and gave me a playful smile:" I already have something in mind". Standing up, Amira gave me a hand, which I took and pushed me out of the kitchen. She also put his order in my hand, making me go meet him again. 

Finishing with sending him away, I appeared in the kitchen again, Amira waiting impatiently. "So how did it go?", she inquired, lifting her eyebrow up. "Fine, I suppose", I answered, not really knowing what else to say. Amira pursed her lips in thought and grabbing my hand yet again, she started to drag me in the direction of my room. "We will have to practice, if we can ever hope for this plan to succeed", she said, and I groaned, but followed her anyway, believing she knows what is best for me.

 


	2. Pariya's awkward dialogues

**Amira's POV**

"Oh, Pariya you can be so cute sometimes!", exclaimed Amira, happily teasing Pariya for stabbing herself on the finger by a needle, while she was doing embroidery behind the counter. Pariya was red in her face, and she shouted at Amira, her voice seemingly angry, but anyone who knew her knew that was not true.

Amira Hergal was Pariya's best and only friend she had. So even if she was angry at Amira, she would never do anything to hurt her. The boldness that many people found to be a flaw, Amira respected, and she didn't get offended that easily. She respected Pariya's honesty and she found it refreshing. Even if Pariya could be quite bold with her words, she rarely judged, for which Amira was grateful. No one respected and accepted her as much as Pariya did (except Karluk of course), with all her flaws and faults (even though Pariya frequently told her she didn't have any flaws or faults and Amira always corrected her, telling her that she also is a human being, therefore imperfect as anyone else).

So when one day a boy walked into the bakery while I was there, and when I saw how Pariya looked at him, I instantly knew I had to help her win him over. Pariya needed someone who liked her for who she is, not just a passing fling. She was not a person for that kind of relationship. Already forming a plan in my head I observed the boy and I deduced that he seemed like a good man for Pariya. However much I love Pariya she has one big flaw that usually makes the other people run away from her without actually coming to know her better.

And that is her inexperience with leading a normal conversation. She is too damn awkward and it just makes her seem like a toddler trying to fit into the world of adults. Which makes people think she is a brash, violent, and a rude person who doesn't care about anyone but herself. And they couldn't be more wrong.

What made me approve of the boy, was that he wasn't intimidated by Pariya's awkward presentation (coupled with blushing, shouting and stammering). As I have found it cute and endearing, it also looked liked he thought the same ( if I was reading his expressions correctly). He even returned to the bakery soon after coming the first time. That is the first reason why I decided to help her. The second was because she asked me. Pariya isn't really a person who looks for help much, so when she does, that usually means she is stuck and doesn't have any clue how to resolve the problem. In the end I was happy because she trusted me enough to tell me and ask for my help. Which I of course gave her with unhidden excitement. I am totally going to brag to Karluk about how I helped set up my friend with the guy she likes.

For her sake ( and my own), I really hope this works out. Fingers crossed I suppose. Wish me luck! 

**Pariya's POV**

After a couple of days, he has returned, and Amira told me I should try to start a conversation. I was fidgeting, trying to calm myself, while I packed his order, and mulled over on what to talk with him. He just stood there, looking around, not really focusing on anything in particular, which made me feel more relaxed. Because if he was looking at me, I just know I would be completely lost. I gulped and blurted out the question as fast as I could, knowing if I thought about it too much in the end I would chicken out and not have the courage to do it. "So, how was your day today?", he quickly turned his head and looked at me seemingly confused. Until now I was never the first one to start a conversation between us. It's actually not like we ever had any normal small talk between us. It was usually just him ordering something and me packing it, and bidding him goodbye and wishing him a good day.

After the initial surprise, he collected himself enough to answer:" Quite alright, actually, you?". My face turned beat red and I averted my gaze, not really expecting him to also ask me a question.  _But, really what was I thinking? It is only polite to ask the person who gave you a question, that same question, even if you aren't interested in knowing the answer._ The boy was looking at me intensely now, and I felt completely beaten. My brain collapsed, from his stare and turned into mush.  _Oh, my GOD! I have to tell him something, anything! The awkward silence had gone on to be too long!_

"Fine I guess...", was what finally got out of my mouth, and I sighed quietly, feeling a bit of tension slip away. But it came right back, when he asked me a question:" Is business going well?". While my brain rebooted and processed the question, I wished Amira was here with me. Her presence always made everything much easier than it really is. "G..good I guess.... I don't really know, my parents pay attention to that...", I confessed, and immediately felt like a dunce afterward.  _I totally admitted my indifference towards my parents business! How inconsiderate of me! He must now think I am an ungrateful, spoiled brat who doesn't know anything! Oh, Gods I hate myself so much! ARGGGGGHHHH!_

I criticized myself for some time, until I heard him answer:" Well, that's alright, I suppose. If you don't plan to make it into your future job, you don't really need to know stuff like that I suppose. Do you also live near this bakery too?", he asked, flashing me a small smile, which made my stomach churn with excitement. "Yes, I mean no.... I mean.. ah... well I live at my friends house", the blushing returned and I felt like a big red tomato. The smile didn't leave his face while he nodded, and I gave him the order, fidgeting a little under his gaze. "Well see you soon!", he added while exiting the shop, and waved his hand, so I raised my hand slightly and gave him a wave back. 

When he disappeared from my sight, I fell on my chair, feeling dazed and confused, still not knowing what really happened. Only while replaying the situation in my head, did I realize I haven't asked him about his name. Slapping myself across the face I cursed and sighed in defeat.  _Well it wasn't that bad, we had a semblance of a normal conversation, that's something._ Deciding in the end that this had been a success, I told Amira all about it. She didn't seem that much impressed by it, but knowing how I am, she congratulated me, and encouraged me to move forward even more. I agreed, and for a couple of hours, we talked on the phone, planning what I should say the next time he comes over. Wrapping that up, when I canceled the call after we had finished, I couldn't wait for the next time he visits. I felt elevated, and a new set of courage was coursing through me.  _Next time he comes over, I am going to be ready! It will be the best five minute conversation he ever had with a stranger!_

 

_**Couple of days later......** _

Next time he really did come over, all my promises and my courage fell into water, when I set my eyes upon him. The boy was wearing a black suit with a white bow tie, and gelled hair. His bright smile, lightened the room, and I almost fell on the floor, luckily I put my hand on the counter just in time to prevent that. He gave me his order, but I couldn't move or say anything at all. He looked at me confused for a bit, but after casting his glance on himself, the boy giggled, nodding his head slightly in acknowledgment.

" I suppose you haven't seen me like this before have you? No wonder you are surprised. I am going to some party nearby, so I just dropped by to have a quick snack before I go". Not really knowing what to say to that I just nodded, snapping out of my trance and packing his order in a paper, so he could bring it along. Extending my hand, our fingers touched for a bit, and I shivered, moving my hand quickly away. He continued talking about something, apparently not really aware of what had happened. Feeling suddenly so tired and restless, I couldn't quite follow what he was talking about, as all this was just too much for me.  _I think this is the first time I actually want him to go away. I am so glad he hadn't noticed our fingers touching, that would have been so awkward._

Silence suddenly descended upon the  _Blushing bride_ bakery, and I looked at him in worry, to see why had he stopped talking. It was true that I haven't really heard at all what he was talking about, but his voice soothed me and made me feel less tired than I was. His expectant eyes looked straight at me, making my cheeks color, and I averted my gaze, stuttering out an apology. "I am so..... so sorry. I am a....... a bit tired, and I haven't...... haven't really listened to what you were saying. So I don't really know how to answer to your question.......".

I thought he would look disappointed or sad, but he only had a fond smile on his face, and his eyes made me feel all warm inside. "Yeah I guessed as much. Sorry for bothering you so much, I didn't know I was being a bother, I will go now then", just as he slowly started to turn away, an alarm blared inside my head.  _I just made him apologize to me, even thought it was totally my fault for not listening to him. He thinks he is bothering me, but he actually isn't at all. You can't let him go now, thinking that! You have to do something, you have to make him understand! Think fast!_

The next thing I said, was almost shouted out loud, making him wince a bit. "NO, NO, you are definitely not a bother! It's my fault for not listening, I am so sorry! It won't happen again, so please..... please don't go! Come back...... to..... to this bakery".  _Phew, I almost said: <Come back to me!>. If I did that would have made things even more awkward than they were before, so I am glad I stopped myself in time. I just hope I got my message across._

Casting a glance at me, he gave me a brilliant smile and said:" Well, I am glad it was not as I had thought. Don't worry I will. Come back that is", shrugging his shoulders, he almost got out of the shop, when I remembered something and in haste shouted out my question:" WAIT! What is your name?". He again looked at me a little surprised. There was a bit of a twinkle in his eyes, as his smile grew, and his eyebrows shot up. "My name is Umar. Nice to finally meet you, Pariya", Umar said in a weird sounding tone, that sent a shiver down my spine.

After my working hours have finally finished, and I was closing up the bakery, the way he said my name, was echoing in my head like a mantra, which made me want to jump up and down in excitement, and giggle to myself all night. I succeeded at restricting myself, but I still couldn't quite hide the smile that was plastered across my face, for a long time after that. My parents stopped me a couple of times, asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't really answer them.  _Because nothing was wrong. Everything was right with the world. I don't remember ever being so happy, in my entire life. If only I could always be this happy, my life would be much more fun to live....._

 


	3. A complete disaster!

**Pariya's POV**

Apparently Amira's plan worked, because now Umar(  _Yes! I finally know his name!)_ , comes regularly to the shop, and we can even talk normally with each other. It's not anything mind-blowing, we usually just talk about the weather or how was our day, but it's a start. If nothing else, it seems that our conversations are not as awkward as before, and for that I am glad. Today was one of those days, as he entered the bakery, I greeted him and gave him a warm smile. "Good day Umar. What can I do for you today?", I asked ever so politely, but with more warmth than I use while talking to other customers. I hoped he has noticed it. "Good day to you too, Pariya. How are you today? Anything interesting happened to you in these couple of days?", he asked, talking enthusiastically, beaming like a little child. _Someone is in a good mood._

"I am alright, nothing special happened these days, you?", I asked, happy that my words flowed naturally now, and I didn't feel self conscious for everything I said, evaluating and measuring to see if I said anything incorrectly. Umar also didn't seem to mind my short and curt answers, nodding or smiling at every answer I give him. And every time he did, I felt so happy I could die. "Yeah, nothing special here either. I am just in a good mood these days, not really sure why", Umar said, catching my gaze, and he tried to tell me something with his eyes. _But what, I pondered. Is it because of me he is feeling more happy than usual? Because of food he was eating in the bakery? No, I really don't know. What was he trying to convey? I really hope that he tells me soon, because I am really not good at this talking without talking signs he was sending me. I really don't know how to read them. Except if it is with Amira, we practiced after all. God help me._

Then I suddenly remembered someone much better than God, who could help me with this stuff. I just prepared to call Amira down from the upper levels of the house, when he suddenly said:" Hey, is today going to be a busy day? Are you going to have a lot of customers?". I looked confused at his question, not sure for what purpose did he ask this question, but I answered anyway with:" Well, no not really. In this hour there is rarely anyone that comes over to buy anything. Why do you ask?". I was really curious to find out. But I never could have expected the answer that he gave me:" I ask because I haven't really come to order something. I just came by to hang out with you if you aren't busy. So I asked because I wanted to see if I could stay and chat. What do you say? Would you like that? If you don't have anything better to do will you talk with me a bit?".

As soon as he told me that, my mouth opened wide, but I shut it quickly, hoping he didn't see how surprised I was.  _(Yeah, I can't do this alone. Especially not now. I need backup. I have to call Amira)._ I called her loud and clear, hearing her response quickly enough, and I sighed it relief. Then I remembered I haven't really answered his questions so I said:" Yes, I don't mind at all. Stay for how long you like. As you said I really don't have anything better to do". Umar's smile grew wider, and I felt my thoughts fly in hundred different directions.  _I am so doomed. This is going to be a disaster. Amira, please come quickly. I need your help and guidance now more than ever!._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amira's POV**

 

When I came down I instantly understood why Pariya called me. It worried me when I heard fear and panic in her voice, so I came as fast as I could. Now I know why, and I am glad I did. I came over to Pariya, greeting her and then I turned over to the boy and smiled at him. "Hello, my name is Amira, I am Pariya's friend. What is your name?". He returned the smile and said:" My name is Umar. Nice to meet you". 

"Nice to meet you too. So how are you? Is life treating you well?", I asked, and from the corner of my eye I saw Pariya coming closer. "As I said to Pariya, I am fine and nothing interesting happened, you? How have you been?". "Oh I have been great! Every time I hang out with Pariya I find myself enjoying my life immensely. Even when I am helping her out I always have a ton of fun", I chirped and winked at Pariya, who rolled her eyes and sighed, giving me the stink eye: "Amira please.... Don't embarrass me...". "What are you helping her with?", Umar asked curiously, and I congratulated myself and looked over at Pariya, giving her the chance to continue. She blushed and slowly nodded, starting to talk, but not looking at Umar. _Note to myself: 1.We will have to work on eye contact later and also 2.Tell Pariya how important eye contact is._

Pariya started off slowly, but she soon picked up the pace:" Well, Amira is helping us set up and build a new house. The house where we lived before was caught up in a fire, and we lost many things. So when she has time, Amira comes and help us move furniture or paint the walls and things", she finished but I also added:" And I also sometimes help Pariya with embroidery. I usually just make her company", I confessed and shrugged, hoping he will catch on to it. "Wow, really? That sounds interesting! What are you making? Do you like it?". Pariya made a face, which had me worried and when she answered with:" No, I don't like embroidery at all. My mom made me do it, so I don't really have a choice", I felt like face palming.  _Oh Pariya, you silly little girl._

However Umar didn't react to her answer at all, he just nodded and all of us fell into an awkward silence. Pariya looked at me pleading for help, and I just raised my eyebrow, reminding her that the silence was her fault. I did know she doesn't like embroidery, but she could have talked about it more. "So Umar what are you doing in your free time?", I asked, hoping it will be enough to start a conversation. Apparently he was just waiting for it, and he immediately started to talk with a bright smile on his face:" I do all sorts of things. I like math and other science subjects, so I sometimes make chemical experiments at home or help my dad in the shop". "What kind of shop?", Pariya asked, and I couldn't be more proud of her. I patted her on the arm, smiling at her, which meant I approved of what she did, and that she continues on like that. "It's one of those that have everything you need in your house and more, you know what I mean?". Both Pariya and me agreed and Umar continued on rambling, which made me giggle a bit.  _Well someone seems nervous._  

"My father wants me to continue to run the shop, but I would rather go into economy or marketing that sounds much more interesting to me. What about you, what do you want to do?", he asked looking at Pariya. However Pariya froze, and didn't say anything for some time. I sighed and jumped to rescue her with:" Pariya isn't really sure right now. I am trying to convince her to go to the cooking school, but she thinks she isn't really up to it". Umar looked impressed and he added:" That's neat. Well whatever you chose in the end, I am sure you will be alright. You know I wouldn't mind trying some of the things you can make? If that is alright with you? Or did I already try it, did you make some of these pastries I was buying before?". Pariya was fully red now, and she stammered, completely unsure of what to say:" Ah.... I.... well.... I don't know. I haven't...... I haven't decided on anything yet. And I mean..... Amira is exaggerating a bit, I don't really know how to cook that well. I just know how to make bread.... and well.... that is all really", she finished and after a couple of minutes she remembered one more question Umar had asked her that she didn't answer before, so she added:" And no you didn't try anything I made. Usually my parents make products we have displayed here. I just help in the preparation". He looked a bit disappointed at that, however he soon replaced it with another genuine smile.

Umar asked me too what I am doing in my free time, and while I was mentioning I do archery and horse riding, I was brain storming through more conversation topics that we could talk about. So when I finished I asked:" Do you live near here?". "Not really, I am a couple of blocks away". That peeked my interest, and I just wanted to ask him the important question, when Pariya beat me to it. "Then why are you coming here? Isn't there another bakery near you? Why bother coming here if you don't have to?". "I like what you make here", Umar said, but I could see a slight blush on his face, and that is how I knew the bread is not the only reason why he is here. Pariya suddenly became aware of what she has asked, and her face soon became bright red, and she started to shout:" No, no I.....I didn't mean it like that! Of course, you are always welcome here. I just........", she cut herself off, biting on her lip and averting her gaze, the blush still visible on her face.

I was watching from the side, admiring the completely cute scene where both of them are blushing because of each other. It was so adorable, I didn't feel like breaking the moment, even if Pariya tried to tell me that with her eyes. Umar scratched his head and cleared his throat, breaking the moment. "I have to be somewhere soon, so I bid you farewell", and he ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. I tried to contain my smile at that, elbowing Pariya to remind her she had something to say. She looked at me confused, massaging her arm, when it clicked, she shouted to Umar:" Have a safe trip! Visit us again!". When Umar disappeared from view, Pariya sighed and fell over her chair. I eyed her for a couple of seconds, which made her angry, and Pariya started to glare at me. "What?", she asked rudely, but I wasn't offended. Raising my eyebrow I started to explain myself:" Well, that could have gone much better, although I do think we made a big step forward, so I count this meeting as a success". Pariya sighed again, and put a hand on her face, laughing quietly to herself. "Yeah, and it's all thanks to you. Thank you Amira, yet again. Without you, I don't know what I would have done".

I waved her thanks off and said:" I did help a lot, but you also made progress by yourself. You never know, maybe it would have been alright even without me, you are after all getting better at casual talk". "Maybe, but I doubt it", Pariya confessed, raising and dropping her shoulders in attempt to relax. Then she groaned and said:" Have a safe trip? To where? Why did I say this?". I came closer to her, and put a hand on her shoulder, hoping it will sooth her enough. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You did good. You are improving and trying your best, and that is all that matters. And if you ask my honest opinion I think you have a better chance than you think", I said truthfully, hoping she won't argue with me now. "And also I think you should have accepted his offer". She looked at me confused, and I raised my eyebrow in amusement:" You know when he asked you if he could try out what you make?". Her eyes widened, and she groaned yet again, muttering to herself:" I am not prepared fro this. I am so not prepared".

I laughed at her antics, squeezing her shoulder tighter, to show her she had my full support. Apparently she was more tired than I thought, because she just nodded and didn't press the point further.  _I hope from now on it can just get better. Whatever happens I will be there for Pariya supporting her to the end. I just hope that will be enough for now._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pariya's POV**

Today I didn't have many things to do around the shop, and my parents were by the counter ( for a change), so I got the job to clean. I put headphones in my ears, blasted the music and slowly started to clean everywhere around the bakery. When I finished inside I did a double take of everything and then I went outside. I took our old broom, and I started to clean the entrance from leaves, dust and mud. Yesterday was raining cats and dogs, so it left quite a mess of things, not just before our house, but to everyone else too. Fortunately it wasn't raining right now, so I could just relax and clean in peace. Sure, it was a bit windy, but I clothed myself pretty well, so I didn't feel cold. I was singing, dancing and cleaning without any shame, and I enjoyed it immensely. And I would probably continue to do so for a long time, if only I didn't catch a glimpse of Umar, looking at me amused, trying to hide his smile behind his hand. 

At that moment I bolted inside the bakery, and ran to the stairs, throwing the broom away in a hurry. I took out the headphones and put them in my pocket, not stopping for a minute. My mother tried to call me, but I didn't hear her, and I just couldn't face her. I couldn't face anyone right now. I opened the door to my room and I jumped onto the bed, burying my head in a pillow. I groaned, and screamed, my legs moving in every direction, while tears slowly feel on my bed.  _Why? Oh, why does this always happen to me? Why did he have to see me? He was laughing at me, he must have thought what a jerk I am. Stupid! Stupid! Now what do I do? I can't see his face for some time that is for sure, because if do I will remembered this incident and I will die of embarrassment. Damn! But I do want to see him! I want to see him every day for the rest of my life! <Sigh>. Well, I can't do anything about that right now. I will avoid him for some time, until he (hopefully) forgets all about this, and we will start all over again, from the beginning. I just hope it works. _

Then I remembered Amira and I internally groaned, and cursed.  _What do I even tell Amira? Why does my life have to be so complicated?_ There was another voice in my head, that told me I was panicking for nothing, and that I shouldn't complain so much, there are people who have much bigger problems. However I just ignored that voice and continued where I started trying to calm myself and come to the best solution.


End file.
